


Lions

by JaliceCookie



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Animals, Barry - Freeform, Parenthood, Patricia - Freeform, Zoo, split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: During a visit in the zoo, Barry and Lacey are watching the Lions ....





	Lions

**Lions**

 

 

"You're doing  this very well Lacey - now you have to throw the meat into the enclosure - so the raccoon family  can eat their lunch - wait, I'll help you Honey"

  
Barry lifted the toddler up a and the three-year-old threw the piece of meat into the raccoon's outer enclosure and the animals approached this lunch snack curiously and then began to eat the snack.

  
"Raccoons like lunch - look Barry" Lacey said, pointing with a smile to the animals. The fashion lover smiled and carefully put the little girl back to the floor. Fortunately, his employer had allowed him to take the little girl on a tour today. Although Lacey had attended the nursery school , for a few days during the week, which the Philadelphia Zoo provided to his workers as a care facility, today Barry decided that the little blonde should come along on the tour. And Lacey seemed to enjoy Lacey the tour, probably she  just enjoyed the closeness to Barry.

  
"I see it Lacey - let's go farther, there are still many animals to go to" Barry said with a smile and took the toddler's enthusiastic nod.  
"Other animals see?", Lacey asked, glancing curiously at the raccoons again, who ignored the visitors now.

 

Barry answerd the little girl's question with a clear yes and ignored Dennis's objection,  that he should disinfect Lacey's hands, because she had picked up raw meat and thrown it into the enclosure of the wild animals. Dennis was not in the light and so he had nothing to say to Barry. After all, Barry decided who should get the light and who should not. Of course, it had been so responsible and had packed before the planned tour a few wet papers to clean the hands. But disinfectant was really to much , but unfortunately Barry knew exactly how Dennis was on it and that his obsessional neurosis controlled him. Each one of them were unique and yet Barry and the others somehow managed to make their highly complex system work - but unfortunately there were far too few people who believed in them - the only person who truly and sincerely believed in them all was Dr. Fletcher and Barry was very grateful to the psychologist , for everything she did for them - but Barry was still worried about what would happen if Dr. Fletcher ever got hurt or if she did not live anymore. There was the primary fear that Barry accompanied every day and he wanted to make sure that it would not come to that - after all, Dr. Fletcher was still considered relatively fit for her age, Barry would at least describe it. The Internet is concerned about this point Not exactly, but the fashion lover was always so open and in the most friendly way.  
"What do you think about when we go see the lions now - Patricia likes this Animals a lot" Barry suggested, after cleaning the small hands of the blonde little girl.  
"Oki - bye bye raccoons" Lacey said, waving goodbye to the raccoon -  before she walked in beside Barry to go to the lions enclosure.

 

"Patricia why like?" Lacey asked the fashion lover after a few minutes past and looked at Barry curiously. The young man need some time for the answer and looked at the friendly face, the curiously sparkling green eyes and the generally open body language. He found it absolutely fascinating , how much the little lady has changed in recent days and opened up to everyone. At least when they were alone with Lacey - when he dropped her off to kindergarten, she was very shy, usually looking for a quiet corner to play, but Barry saw no problem - Lacey was perfect just the way she is. But why Patricia likes lions - Barry could not answer that question right now.

 

"It depends on the seasons -  Patricia then has several species that she prefers - for the summer months it is the lions" Barry finally brought an explanation and it was even true, Patricia had no special favorite animal, they always adapted to the seasons, mostly also the species that was the most playful.  
"Lacey likes monkey´s", Lacey explained, walking a little closer to Barry's left side as a tall, mean looking man approached the duo. The toddler looked shyly at Barry and seemed to be looking for protection like a frightened animal.

  
Barry put his hand carefully on the small shoulder and so he said the three-year-old to go on, and above all that she did not need to be afraid. Lacey sensed the security Barry gave her and the little blonde relaxed visibly.  
A few minutes later, the duo had reached the outer enclosure of the Lion Family and Barry picked up the toddler again so that Lacey could have a better view of the action.

 

For a long time the two watched, the lion family fascinated and the animals seemed, like the raccoons, not to be disturbed by the presence of the strangers.

The older members of the lion family enjoyed the sun - the young animals played healthily together.

 

 

The Alpha Lion had to deal with a younger lion, that want to play - the Alpha Lion reacted with a growl and a paw-stroke, which was not to tolerate this behavior, because the younger wanted to make his female eyes beautiful, impressive and that the alpha male absolutely did not fit. It were strong and impressive animals with so much power, a bite in the wrong place and you would either have a broken hand or if the lion caught the neck or neck, you have the bad luck that you are dead immediately.

  
Barry knew the animals did not enjoy the intrusion into their territory - they did not make any difference in whether it was a visitor or one of the zookeepers - inadvertently or deliberately in the enclosure - they were intruders who endangered what belonged to them - and the lions knew only one way to solve such a thing - attack and kill.

 

Barry found it fascinating -  how much the lions tried to protect their family and their territory when someone uninvited came in, but he himself never wanted to be in such a situation, so he prefers  to watch the animals with Lacey - it was for both of them safer that way.

 

Barry gave the little girl a happy smile, as she talked about how playful the little lions were. Barry could not believe how much Lacey trusted him and the other personalities. It's only been a few weeks since Dennis Lacey found and recorded at the gates of the zoo. After a vote and a now solved problem with Hedwig - Lacey see them all as her family and Barry was happy that the toddler is now a part of their life. Hedwig was at first jealous of the toddler because she has attracted the attention of Dennis and Patricia - but after they talked to the nine year old - he understand that Lacey had a very bad Home - her Parent´s hurt her really bad and she need them - as much as Kevin need them too. Hedwig understood that and now sees Lacey as his little sister.  
  
  
  
  


"Barry?"

"Yes Sweetie - should we go on or do you like to watch the Lions a little bit longer?"

"See Penguins?"

"Sure - we can eat Lunch later, there is a good Hot Dog stand"

"Bring Hedwig Hot Dog too?"

"I´am not sure if he behaved last night well - you played together right?"

"Yes - played with Hamsters"

"Hamsters? You mean his Pets or? That are no Hamsters Lacey - that are mice"

"Yes - Mice sweet, Hedwig helped Lacey - please Barry"

"Ok - we  take a Hot Dog for takeaway - when we go home"

 

**THE END**


End file.
